


I Want You To Want Me

by ghostiewriter101



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, Angst, Deal/Bet made, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Relationship Kinda, Fluff, Football!JJ, Idiots in Love, JJ is Kat, Kie is Patrick, Ms perky is an icon and yes I kept her in, bassist!JJ, i shouldn't write tags at 3am, they are my otp, this is gonna get messy tbh, this mostly follows the movie but I added bits here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiewriter101/pseuds/ghostiewriter101
Summary: When John B moves to a new school and falls head over heels for Sarah Cameron, he’s disheartened to find out that she is unable to date because of her overprotective brother. Determined to win her over, John B encounters the help of his new friend Pope to help make a plan to get JJ off his back so he can date Sarah. It just so happens that Kiara Carrera is the solution to that problem.AKA a 10 Things I Hate About You AU
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	I Want You To Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rcsales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcsales/gifts).



> This is a slightly late birthday present to @rcsales because I love her very much but also because she was the most excited when I first started this au like months ago and I thought now would be the time to whip it out and finish it💀so enjoy Ana and happy birthday!! (unfortunately had to cut Gemma Collins out of it😔maybe next year)

“She wrapped her hand around Gerald’s engorged member before…no, no, no! That just won’t work! Think, Linda, think…swollen…trembling…OH!”

_CLICK CLICK CLICK_

“She wrapped her hand around Gerald’s _quivering_ member before glancing up at him from beneath her lashes, lust and sin shining in her brown orbs—”

John B stared at the woman, in both horror and discomfort. Had he taken a wrong turn somewhere? Was this the right room? Was he having another one of his weird sex dreams? He wasn’t quite sure, and with the way she continued to narrate _whatever_ the bloody hell she was typing, John B wasn’t sure if he necessarily wanted answers. But for the sake of his sanity and not being scarred for life, he cleared his throat, hands gripping the straps of his backpack. The knock clearly didn’t catch her attention the first time.

Her head snapped up to look at him.

“Uh, are you Ms Perky?”

“Yes, what do you want?” She snipped. For someone who was meant to be his first warm welcome into the school, she was sure as hell impatient.

“I, uh, was told to come here.” He said and when the irritated look remained on her face, he continued. “I’m new here.”

A look of realisation flashed in her eyes as she nodded, gesturing for him to take a seat opposite her as she grabbed his file. “Uh, John Booker Routledge.”

“I actually prefer John B—”

“I don’t care.” Her eyes skimmed over his file, humming to herself before she turned to him. “You got your timetable?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded.

“Then why are you bothering me?” She was so blunt that John B couldn’t help but look at her, his mouth moving but no words actually coming out. He wasn’t even sure what to say. “Look, kid, this shit hole is the same as your other schools. Trust me, same crap teachers and crap students and nasty little bullies. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

“Right,” He murmured, eyebrows furrowed together as glanced back at the door, making sure it actually said ‘Guidance Councillor’ on it. “Are you sure you’re doing the right job?” He sounded genuinely concerned for the woman.

“Your assigned buddy is Pope Heyward, he’ll be waiting for you outside.” She told him, promptly ignoring his comment—or maybe she wasn’t even listening to him. Her attention turned back to her laptop, fingers nimbly typing away. John B watched her for a few moments, unsure what to do.

“Do I just…” He trailed off and her eyes snapped over to him once again.

“What are you still doing here? Skoot!” Ms Perky remarked. John B nodded as he quickly stood up, stumbling over one of the chair legs before ungracefully exiting the room.

“Jesus Christ.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief as he gave Ms Perky one last look over his shoulder.

“Nope, not Jesus. Just Pope, sorry to disappoint.” A voice spoke up and John B snapped his head around to see a boy around his age standing there, smartly dressed and looking as though he belonged in an office rather than school.

“Hey, I’m—”

“John Booker Routledge, yes I have been made aware of your name.” Pope said with an easy smile. John B narrowed his eyes slightly, people here were a little weirder than he was expecting. But as long as Pope didn’t start writing some erotic novel in front of him, he was sure he would survive.

“John B is cool.” He said with a smile. “So…what does an assigned buddy do?”

“I am your guide to the shitty hellhole you will be calling school for the next year.” Pope sighed dramatically, arm thrown over John B’s shoulders as they headed towards the main quad. “It’s not too different from your other school, trust me. Same over-achieving prats whose whole world revolve around getting to an Ivy League college, jocks who can bare tell their left from right, knobheads who think they are better than everyone else, the stoners who listen to Bob Marley and think they are the shit and usual shitheads that come from rich families and use their privilege to make us poor people feel insignificant.”

John B’s eyes scanned over the quad of students as Pope spoke and pointed at them. “Oh…so it’s just like every other high school.”

“Ding, ding, ding.” Pope nodded with a grin. “Lucky for you, you get to avoid all the assholes. I’ll keep you on the right path.” He assured him and John B couldn’t help but feel grateful as he smiled back at Pope. He was a bit of an oddball but John B could tell he was a genuine guy and that was all he could really ask for, being the new guy and all.

“Thanks, man.” John B grinned, turning to look at the teen beside him, however, the words in his mouth died down as his eyes caught sight of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. There she was, walking down the steps from the school’s main entrance, heading towards where they were currently standing. The wind was like a perfect breeze as it lightly blew her hair back, the sun shining down on her in such a way that gave her an angelic glow. He could barely tear his eyes away from her, his mouth agape as she walked past him, giggling away to her friends.

“Yo, JB!” Pope snapped his fingers in front of the brunette’s face but he was entranced by the sight of Sarah Cameron.

“I burn, I pine, I perish.” He spoke dreamily, his eyes were practically love hearts as he watched the blonde eventually disappear into a throng of students. “What group does she belong to?”

“She, being Sarah Cameron, would belong to the ‘don’t even bother trying’ club.” Pope scoffed, shaking his head at his friend. “She is untouchable, you have better chances with Madam Beaumont than you will with her.”

“How come?” John B questioned, his face mimicking one of a kicked puppy. God, this boy was whipped and he barely knew the girl.

“It is widely known here that Sarah Cameron is just a ‘never gonna happen’ fantasy. Last time a boy tried asking her out, her brother had him hanging from the flagpole every day for a week.” Pope informed him and John grimaced.

“That’s…some brother she has there.” He muttered, his eyes automatically glancing over the crowd as though he had a chance to see her again.

“Look, dude, just put her in your spank bank and move on. You’ve got plenty of other attainable choices to choose from.” Pope clapped his back. But John B simply shook his head.

“Nah, you’re wrong.” John B puffed his chest out. “Well, not about the spanking bit. But about her being unattainable, clearly people haven’t been trying hard enough.” Pope resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had known Sarah Cameron since middle school, which means he also just so happened to know JJ for the same amount of time. There was no way John B would get out of this without a black eye and a few broken bones.

“Your funeral, dude.” Pope shrugged.

“Who are they?” John B nodded his head towards the group of guys Sarah and her friends had stopped by. A small frown grew on his face when he saw Sarah laughing and smiling with some blond dude who threw his arm over her shoulder.

“Ah, the kooks.” Pope sighed.

John B looked at him in confusion. “The what?”

“The kooks. A group of pompous assholes who think they are better than everyone because they have a trust fund signed in their name as soon as they leave this place.” Pope scoffed, the resentment and hatred towards this group was clear in his voice. “The blond with his hands on your new beau is Topper Thornton. Newly appointed leader after the last one graduated last year.”

“What a bunch of dickheads.” John B muttered. Pope gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Hey, if you’re looking for a way to get close to her I heard Sarah was looking for a French tutor.” Pope offered with an easy smile.

“Really?” John B turned to him. “That’s perfect!”

“Oh, you speak French?” Pope questioned.

“Nope!” John B grinned. “But I can learn.”

“Oh, brother.” Pope muttered under his breath, shaking his head. Of course he decides to befriend the new boy who will soon be hospitalised over his foolish attempts to woo over Sarah Cameron.

There was a loud screech that echoed from the carpark, all heads turning to see a boy scampering to get back on his bike after he had been knocked over. He looked young, probably a freshman. He also looked like he was about to shit himself when the driver of the car that had ran into him opened their window and popped their head out.

“If you can’t use your fucking eyes, then get off the fucking road, dipshit!” The blond swore as the freshman apologised profusely before limping away. The blond rolled his eyes, quickly swerving into the parking spot he was trying to park into moments before the freshman interrupted him.

“Who was that?” John B muttered with a small frown.

“That is your future brother-in-law.” Pope said in an awfully gleeful voice. “JJ Maybank. Rumour has it that he was raised by wolves before Ward Cameron found him and took him in.”

“Maybank?” John B questioned.

“Apparently he took his mother’s name.” Pope shrugged. “That or it was the name of the caves the wolves raised him in.”

John B rolled his eyes. “That cannot be true.”

“The point is that _he_ is not a good dude.” Pope said with a firm voice. He hadn’t known John B long but he didn’t fancy seeing his new friend hung from the flagpole. “I’d be careful with Sarah.”

John B puffed out his chest once again. “He doesn’t scare me.”

“Tell that to your quivering legs, lover boy.” Pope chuckled. “C’mon, we’ve got biology with Mr Kirk and he’ll throw a hissy fit if we’re late.”

“Afternoon, Jesse, make anyone cry today?”

“Surprised you even noticed I was home.” JJ noted in a bland voice, his eyes trained on his phone screen as he barely focused on the pictures he scrolled through. JJ didn’t have any hatred towards Ward, in fact he should’ve been grateful that he came around when he did and put a roof over his head. Then again, that is what most people would do when an eight year old boy was dropped at their doorstep, recently just orphaned, only to be told that their dad is alive and it’s you. Yes, Ward Cameron had done the right thing and taken in his son but sometimes JJ couldn’t help but feel the man wanted every damn award under the sun for it.

JJ knew stories of his father in passing. Ones that his mother told him whenever he asked, the ones that probably broke her heart to tell but did so for the sake of her curious child. He hadn’t known much other than a few weeks after finding out she was pregnant, he left and never got in contact with her again. Of course, years later JJ would find out the truth behind the years of absence. And maybe it was petty for JJ to hold onto his resentment even ten years later. But despite the roof over his head and the food over his plate, JJ couldn’t forget the wrongdoings Ward Cameron had done to his mother. He would never treat Ward like a father, and in return, he would never treat JJ as a son. It was a mutual, non-verbal agreement. Though, it didn’t stop Ward from trying to mould JJ into the son he wished he was.

“I know more than you think.” Ward replied, the tone in his voice like a firm warning. Sighing, JJ looked up from his phone and simply raised an eyebrow at Ward. “I thought we made an agreement.”

“About what?” JJ asked innocently.

“Business school, Jesse,” Ward huffed out exasperatedly. “College.”

“Hm, doesn’t ring a bell.” JJ shrugged, phone now laying on his stomach and his hands clasped. “Sorry, sunshine.”

“Jesse—”

“ _JJ_.”

“Jesse.” Ward stated firmly. “You’re in your senior year. You have to have some plan afterwards—”

“I do.” JJ said and when Ward raised his eyebrows, he took that as a sign to continue. “I have an internship.”

“An internship?”

“Yes.”

“With who?”

“So many questions.” JJ mused. However, Ward didn’t look very happy with his answer. This had been a common disagreement between them, one that had been going on for months. Ward thinking he had some say over JJ’s future and JJ telling him to kindly fuck off in many ways as he could. It was a tragic little game of cat and mouse they had been playing for a while, one that JJ was quite determined to win. He hated that Ward assumed he could control him like a puppet, dress him up in those horribly overpriced suits and make him like one of those stuck up boat boys that go to business school only to just take over their family businesses. That was not the life JJ wanted for himself.

“Maybe if you just spoke to your brother—”

“He is not my brother.” JJ deadpanned, the amusement in his voice dying instantly.

“Rafe is just as much as your brother as Wheezie and Sarah are your sisters.” Ward retorted. JJ let out a mocking laugh.

“Sarah and Wheezie aren’t pricks.” JJ pointed out and ignored the look the older man sent him. “Any interaction with Rafe is the equivalent of stubbing your toe and having three thousand splinters under your nail.” The words about his fully biological son clearly didn’t sit well with Ward but before he even had a chance to complain, Sarah was sauntering through the front door and into the living room where they were currently sitting.

“Good afternoon, sweetie.” Ward smiled warmly, his attitude doing a complete switch. This was how it always had been: Ward holding Sarah and Rafe on this pedestal, thinking nothing wrong of them whilst JJ was treated like the misfit he was forced to take in (which he technically was). Sometimes JJ swore Ward forgot he even had a second daughter. “How was school?”

“The usual.” Sarah said with an easy smile. JJ frowned a little, eyes flickering to the clock.

“You’re home late.” He noted, eyebrow raised in interest but Sarah simply shrugged.

“I was hanging out with some friends.”

“Who?”

“Scarlet and some others.”

“And their names were?”

“God, you’re not my father, get off my back.” Sarah scoffed but JJ only narrowed his eyes at her. Without Ward being the ‘successful business man’ everyone knew him as, it wasn’t a shock that he was always in and out of the house. He was an absent father figure, surprise there. Ward cared about his children to an extent, and some more than others, but he wasn’t winning father of the year anytime soon. So when JJ first arrived at the doorstep, seeing Ward practically non-existent and Rafe giving zero flying fucks about his little sisters, he stepped up. He grew to become quite protective of Sarah and Wheezie, protect them in the way he couldn’t protect his mum. “It was just Topper and some of his friends.”

“Topper is bad news.” JJ huffed out.

“You think everyone is bad news.” Sarah pointed out before turning to her father, a sweet smile on her lips. “Daddy, tell JJ he’s being unnecessarily paranoid.”

“Jesse, your sister is smart enough to make her own decisions on who she hangs out with.” He said but JJ just scoffed out in response.

“Topper Thornton is the biggest douche you’ll ever meet, Sarah. He is not a good guy.” JJ said, pointedly ignoring Ward and focusing his attention on his sister. His words softer than before, concerned even. “I just don’t want you getting hurt by some idiot who doesn’t deserve you.”

“No one will ever be good enough for you, JJ. You can’t keep trying to control my life.” Sarah stated quite bluntly. JJ tried not to grimace.

“I’m not trying to control your life—”

“Yes, you are.” She interrupted, arms crossed over her chest. “I think Topper really likes me and I don’t need you sticking your foot into it just because you think he’s a dick. You don’t know Topper like I do.”

“Oh really?” JJ challenged as he stood up from his spot on the couch, taking a few steps until he was standing in front of Sarah. “Topper Thornton is the type of guy to flash you a smile and blind you with his fancy cars just so he can impress you, so he can slither his slimy self into your bed and then leave you after he’s done. He’s done it before, what makes you’re different.”

“You always have to think the worst of people, don’t you?” She muttered defiantly.

“I am thinking realistically, Sarah.” JJ countered, only for the blonde to roll her eyes.

“Stop trying to control my life because other people are controlling yours.” She hissed before she quickly turned on her heel, storming off up to her room without a second glance.

“Sarah—” But the only response he received was a door slamming. JJ sighed, running a hand through his hair before he reached down to grab his phone from the couch and slip it into his pocket. “Whatever.” He muttered, heading towards the door and taking his keys off the rack.

“Where do you think you’re going, Jesse, we aren’t finished talking.” Ward spoke up, in classic Ward Cameron fashion, he ignored the conflict between the two siblings, waiting for it to be over before he spoke up instead of doing his job as a parent.

“Well, I am.” JJ shrugged on his jacket, barely giving the older Cameron a glance as he reached for the front door.

“Going to meet with your little low-life car buddies?” Ward commented, the bitterness in his tone clear and it made JJ smile a little.

“Aw, Ward, don’t tell me that you’re jealous. I promise they mean nothing to me.” His voice dry and sarcastic as he leaned against the door, giving the older man a smirk that he knew would make his blood boil a little.

“No son of mine will be seen around those illegal car play dates, throwing his life away on people who will be on the streets in ten years’ time.” He deadpanned but JJ only laughed in response.

“At least they work for what they have, Ward. Can’t say the same for yourself, can you? Not when daddy dearest handed you the money on a silver plate.” He sneered and when the comment left Ward speechless, JJ scoffed and turned to reach for the handle once again. “And for your information, the meet isn’t until tonight. I was actually going to pick Wheezie up from dance class. Remember her, your second daughter?” He taunted.

Ward frowned, eyebrows drawn together. “I thought Wheezie did fencing.”

“She dropped that three years ago.” JJ deadpanned but he shouldn’t have expected anything better from Ward. “Maybe if you were here you’d also know she’s won three regionals since she started.”

Stunned by his comment, JJ left Ward standing alone in the hallway as he slammed the door behind him.

“Jimmy?”

John B’s head snapped up from the French textbook he was currently trying to decipher. His eyes widened a little as he took in her appearance, trying not to be a creep as he stared the floral sundress she was wearing—the summer colours definitely complimented her skin tone—or the way her hair perfectly cascaded down her shoulders. She looked effortlessly gorgeous, it took John B a couple of seconds to snap out of the haze he was in and try to act normal around her.

“Uh, it’s John B.” He said with a smile, clearing his throat a little as she gave him an apologetic smile before taking a seat across from him. The library was fair quiet since it was before first period, the only other people there were the librarian and a few students dotted on the other side of the room. They were basically alone, or at least that’s what John B was telling himself.

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Sarah sighed out as she reached for her bag, taking out a notebook, pen and her own textbook before letting the bag fall to her feet beside her. “I’ve been flunking Madam Beaumont’s class since like, freshman year. I think she’d kill me if I do it again.”

“Well, glad to be of service.” John B said as he stared at her for a few moments too long before turning his attention back to the textbook. “So, I was thinking that the best way to teach you French would be to do it the way I learnt.”

Sarah raised an eyebrow. “And how’s that?”

“French food.” John B said, giving her a slightly nervous smile. “I was thinking that maybe you and I could get some, maybe talk some French while we eat…” He trailed off. Sarah looked at him for a few seconds before her lips parted slightly.

“Are you…asking me on a date? Aw how cute.” Sarah said, placing a hand over her heart and John B tried to ignore the underlying patronising tone in her voice. “But I can’t…my brother would probably have your head on a spike.”

John B tried not to wince at the image. “I know your brother can be quite…protective but I was hoping that if it was for school, he wouldn’t mind—”

“JJ? Not minding? You humour me, Jack.” Sarah laughed.

“John B.” He corrected but she didn’t seem to catch it.

“As sweet as your offer is, there’s no way it could happen.” Sarah said with a sheepish smile. “The chances of JJ letting me anywhere near a boy within two feet and no chaperones is…practically non-existent.”

John B let out a small huff, eyebrows furrowed together. “God, your brother sounds like he needs to get laid or something.” He commented, his words a little bitter.

“Even more unlikely,” Sarah said with a shake of her head. “I don’t even think I’ve seen him mildly interested in _anyone_ like…ever.”

John B pressed his lips together, processing what she just said. “So you’re saying…hypothetically, if there was someone that caught JJ’s interest, maybe there was a chance we could go on that date…?” He tried not to get his hopes up but it was useless. He could already feel the butterflies in his stomach.

“It would be nice to have JJ focusing on something else other than hovering over me and Wheezie like some helicopter parent.” She admitted, nodding her head. But then she sighed, turning her attention down to her textbook as she flipped it open to a random page. “But I mean, ten years I’ve lived with him and the only things JJ loves more than playing big brother is that damn car of his and himself.”

“Hm, interesting.” John B noted, stroking his chin as an idea began to form in his head.

And he knew _exactly_ who to ask for help.

“Why am I getting dragged into this?”

John B put on his best smile. “Because you are the only friend I have and you’re the smartest person I know and the only person I know that knows everyone in this school?” He suggested but Pope gave him a blank look.

“Wow, could’ve at least sugar-coated it a little more.” Pope muttered, rolling his eyes. “But fine…on one condition though!”

“Anything!” John B said instantly.

“No more calls at three in the morning to talk about how Sarah Cameron’s eyes pop more when she wears blue but how her complexion looks better in yellow.” Pope said with a pointed look.

“Hey, I never did that.” John B scoffed with a dismissive hand gesture.

“You did it last night.” He deadpanned.

“Fine, no more insta talks at three in the morning.” John B said with his hands up in mock surrender. “So, you’ll help me then?”

Pope sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m so going to regret this later but yes, fine I’ll help you.” He quickly shushed when John B let out a cheer, slapping the brunette over the head.

“Right,” John B stated as they both grabbed their trays upon entering the lunch room, standing in line. His eyes scanned over the sea of students, eyes narrowed in contemplation. “So who looks like they would be willing to tackle the beast?”

“Don’t…ever say that again.” Pope said with a frown before he turned to look at the students around the lunch room, whilst shuffling along the line when it moved. “I’m not sure, to be honest. Many people have tried to get with JJ but the dude can be intimidating. Kinda hard to find someone who would date him.”

John B glanced over the crowd before pointing towards some blonde girl near the centre of the room. “What about her?”

“Stephanie Adams? Fat chance there. She’s still hooked on her ex, classic on-again-off-again relationship.” Pope shook his head.

“Her?”

“Ayesha Khan. Wannabe emo, quite the emotional wreck. Plus I am pretty sure she’s convinced she’s in a relationship with Pete Wentz.”

“Hm…what about him?”

“Jacob Kayne. Already in a relationship with his fifty year old sugar daddy.”

“Well, go him.” John B muttered, their trays now full with whatever gloop the school were trying to pass off as food as they made their way to an empty table. “It can’t be this hard to find someone for him, I mean JJ is a pretty guy. Surely _someone_ would want to date him.”

“Oh, no one is denying he’s pretty. The boy is downright dreamy, I mean look at his hair,” Pope said with a reassuring tone. “The rumours about him being raised by wolves, eating a whole ass duck raw, stabbing someone after they scratched his car and selling his spleen on the black market is what keep people away.”

“What’s a spleen?” John B frowned.

“I…never mind,” Pope sighed. “The point is that we need someone who isn’t scared of him, or possibly even scarier than him.”

“Try that again, Neanderthal, and I’ll stick that fork where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Both boys attention were directed towards the other side of the room where they saw a very pissed off girl and a very scared looking jock who looked as though he was regretting all of his life choices. The girl raised her eyebrow and the jock quickly scampered off to wherever his friends were sitting.

“She’s perfect!” John B grinned as he turned to Pope with an excited gleam in his eyes. Yet, his friend didn’t look as pleased.

“Oh, nuh uh.” Pope said, quickly shaking his head back and forth.

“Why not?” John B frowned.

“Because if there is anyone scarier than JJ, it’s Kiara Carrera.” Pope hissed as though it were obvious, as if her small interaction with that jock was enough to steer John B away.

“Yeah? At least we know she won’t be intimidated.” John B retorted, giving his friend a confused look. Pope looked as though he was about to combust.

“You don’t get it,” Pope whispered, keeping his voice low as though Kiara would be able to hear from where she sat on the other side of the lunch room, alone at a table with a book in one hand and her fork in the other as she ate. Seemed pretty harmless to him. “Kiara is like…the anomaly of the school caste system.”

“Huh?”

“One day she was up with the queen bees, running this school, miss popularity and all that. The next she is kicking Bobby in the balls so hard that he needed surgery and practically growling at anyone that comes near her. It’s like she did a complete one-eighty and just hasn’t changed back since.” Pope said to him.

“She kicks one guy in the balls and suddenly she’s worse than the dude that was raised by wolves?” John B questioned.

“There’s more too it, although I’m not quite sure what was confirmed to be true or not.” Pope said with a small shrug. “I just think maybe Kiara should be our last resort.”

“Do we have any other options?”

“Fair enough,” Pope sighed, ignoring the shiver running down his back at the idea of having to interact with Kiara Carrera. “We have nothing to offer her though. Actually…we have nothing to offer anyone.”

“We could pay her?”

“Do you have any money?” Pope questioned and when John B fell silent, the answer was clear enough. “So much for your amazing plan, JB. By the time we convince her to do it, Sarah Cameron will be hobbling into a care home with a walking stick and a wrinkly Topper Thornton at her side.”

“Well then, we need someplace we can get cash and fast.” John B said, placing two fingers against his temples as he tried to think of how they could get a sum of cash big enough to even be in a mile radius of Kiara.

Pope gave his friend a weird look but ignored it. “We just need someone who’s dumb enough to spend their money like that. Someone with a similar motive that we can manipulate and use as a middle-man, let them think they are calling the big shots.”

The two friends shared a glance before they directed their gaze to Topper Thornton who was laughing obnoxiously loud with his friends a few tables down.

“We are _not_ getting him involved.” John B quickly interjected.

“Hey, think about it.” Pope began as he threw his arm over John B’s shoulder. “We know Topper wants to get with Sarah, right? So, we convince Topper to hire Kiara to distract JJ. Say that it will leave Sarah open and free for his taking. While he tries to win over Kiara, you swoop in and woo over Sarah and boom. Topper wastes his money, JJ possibly gets that stick out of his ass, Kiara gets a fat cheque and you get the girl. Everyone wins! Well…except Topper but I am sure he’ll buy himself a Lamborghini and get over it.”

“Do you really think Topper is dumb enough to fall for it? I mean, it would look pretty suspicious if we just suggested it to him like that.” John B said, his lips jutted out into a slight pout. He still wasn’t fully convinced of this idea.

“Leave that to me, good friend,” Pope said with a mischievous smile, something John B was definitely not used to seeing. “You will get your girl no matter how utterly stupid this whole thing is.” Pope pushed his tray back a bit as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” John B asked and Pope looked at him as though it were obvious.

“Carrying out stage one of the plan: hang the bait in front of Topper’s stupidly over-privileged face.” And with that, he began walking towards the table where Topper Thornton sat with his friends. Just as they expected, Topper took the bait.

Hook, line, and sinker.

“Is there a reason you’re lurking or do I need to file a restraining order?”

“Always a ray of sunshine, Carrera.”

“Only for you, Thornton.”

Kiara never considered herself an approachable person, and honestly, that was the way she liked it. She liked the distance the student body maintained between them and her. She liked her little bubble of solitude she had created. Usually, it stopped unwanted people—in this case, Topper Thornton—from standing within a two feet radius of her. And yet, here he was, standing in a row below from her spot in the bleachers, looking awfully smug in the horrible polo shirt and Bermuda shorts combo he had going on. She visibly scrunched her nose in disgust. It pained her a little inside to think he considered that to be fashionable.

“I have a proposition for you.” He said, seeming to take her blunt and short replies as an invitation to continue speaking.

“I’ll pass, goodbye now.” She deadpanned, turning the page of her book as her eyes skimmed over the words. Truthfully, she was barely processing them. Instead, she was watching the blond from her peripheral vision and waiting for him to disappear back to whichever ‘golf players and aspiring rich business chumps’ club he had crawled out from. Unfortunately, he remained in his spot.

“Aw, is that how you treat an old friend?” He taunted lightly and Kiara forced herself to put her book down and look at him with a blank look.

“I would barely call it a friendship, old acquittances maybe.”

“Call it whatever you want, Kiara, but doesn’t change the fact that once upon a time you were one of us.” Topper said, looking far too arrogant for her liking. She glanced at how high up in the bleachers they were and contemplated if she could kick him down and blame it on a sudden muscle spasm.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” She questioned once again, happy to get this over and done with as soon as she can. If that means entertaining a conversation with him for a few minutes, then so be it.

“Like I said, I have a proposition for you.” Topper said and she could’ve sworn he puffed out his chest a little, most likely to seem more authoritative.

“And I already told you I’m not interested.” She countered. But he promptly ignored her and continued speaking.

“A little birdie told me that you were staying at your aunt’s house.” Topper said and Kiara’s faced instantly hardened.

“Who told you that?” She snapped.

“Does it really matter who?” Topper asked rhetorically as he gave her a small shrug. “Word travels fast in the country club, Kiara. You can’t honestly say you’re surprised.”

“It’s none of your business.” Her voice cold and blunt.

“Oh, but I am making it my business. Think of it like an ‘I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine’ kinda deal.” He noted and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Always the one for theatrics.

“Spit it out, Topper.”

“I need you to take someone out.” He said simply.

Kiara frowned. “You want me to kill someone for you?”

“What? No, I mean like on a date.” Topped said, clearing his throat a little. The fact her mind instantly went there was a tad concerning. He turned to look down at the pitch down below where the soccer team were currently practicing. “See that one right there? Him.”

Kiara’s eyes scanned over the team before they fell on the figure of JJ Maybank, his name and number noticeable even from up in the bleachers. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I’ll pay you.” Topper said and Kiara’s eyebrow raised in interest. “Senior year is coming to an end, prom is over a month away and by that point, school will be done. I doubt you’re wanting to stay here and take over your family business. Am I right?” Yet, the grin on his face told Kiara that he already knew he was right.

Her fight with her mother had been particularly nasty, and unfortunately public. What was meant to be a nice dinner out turned into her mother harassing her on where she wants to go and her plans after school. Since the ‘accident’ with Bobby last year, her mother deemed her as some unstable teen wreck that needed to be controlled. Anna was overbearing and erratic. And she completely disregarded Kiara’s ambitions for what she wanted to do after school. She wanted her in an office, working from nine to five and marry young to some rich CEO like Topper was bound to be. But Kiara was young. She wanted to travel the world, see what else was beyond this shitty town they lived. She had a bucket list to complete and settling down was the last thing on that list. The fight blew up, harsh words and threats thrown back and forth. Kiara packed her bags and moved in with her aunt until things calmed down a little.

But most of all, she hated how it became local gossip—and now blackmail—for people like Topper. She absolutely despised it.

“How much?” She asked. There was a small tug deep down in her gut, one that knew she would regret what she was about to do. But he was right. School was ending soon, things with her mother weren’t looking any better and Kiara wanted to get out of this town as soon as she could. Topper was loaded and if she had to do a bit of his dirty work to get some money then so be it. One date and she would have money to buy a plane ticket out of here.

“Fifty.”

Kiara gave him a blank look. “That would barely burn a hole in your pocket, try again.”

Topper sighed. “Fine, one hundred.”

“Hm, slightly better.” Kiara noted as she glanced down at the pitch to look at her target, Topper’s gaze following soon after. It just so happened that at the exact moment they looked down, they saw JJ body slam into one of his teammates before dribbling away with the ball. “Yeah, I’m gonna need way more than a hundred.”

“Okay then, one hundred and fifty per date.” He said to her, jaw clenched slightly in irritation.

Kiara raised her eyebrows at his use of ‘per date’ but chose not to question it. She needed the money and he was dishing it out stupidly fast. Plus, all of this just to take out one guy? Kiara could do that. “Deal.”

“Nice doing business with you, Carrera.” Topper grinned as he placed the first instalment of cash in her hand, a deposit if you will. “I expect results.”

“I can be charming when I please, Thornton.” Kiara stated as she stashed away the money in her pocket. “Why do you need me to take him out anyways?”

“So I can date his sister—”

“You know what, forget I asked.” She said, holding her hand up and interrupting the blond from continuing. She looked down at the pitch as the coach blew the final whistle, indicating the end of practice. Slowly, the players began to walk towards the dugouts and Kiara took that as her chance to strike.

As she ventured down the steps of the bleachers, she noticed JJ pretty quickly amongst the other players. He was at the bench, reaching for his water bottle, towel wrapped around his neck. His face was glistening with sweat, hair stuck to his forehead and his chest heaving. As she approached suddenly into his line of view, he took a step back out of surprise.

“Hey handsome,” Kiara said, a smile on her face as she stood in front of him, hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket. “I saw you out there, man of the match if I do say so myself.”

“Uh, thanks.” He said with a nod of his head, expecting that to be it. But when she didn’t move, he spoke up again. “If you’re expecting an autograph, sweetheart, you’ve got the wrong guy.”

“Not an autograph,” She said and shook her head. “How about a date then? You, me, Friday night. I know some killer Italian places.” And JJ had to admit that the confidence in her voice was something many people lacked.

“Ambitious,” He said with a small laugh as he grabbed his bag, zipping it up before throwing it over his shoulder. “But I’m not interested. Crazy fangirls aren’t really my type.” He added before walking off, leaving a slightly stunned Kiara in her spot. She hadn’t expected it to easy but then again most teen boys didn’t have much reluctance when it came to stuff like this.

However, unknown to Kiara, Pope and John B sat in the front rows of the bleachers, watching the whole thing unfold from when Topper first approached her to JJ then rejecting her moments ago. And any glimpse of hope John B now had was gone.

“We’re screwed.” He muttered grimly.

“Hey, I don’t wanna hear that defeatist attitude.” Pope scolded and John B gave him a pointed look.

“We’re screwed!” He said again, in a much more upbeat tone.

“There we go!”

JJ was starting to believe this girl was crazier than her first thought.

Being on the soccer team tended to draw attention to a person, a fact he became very aware of when he first joined in his freshman year. He thought he had seen it all, from the weird signs at matches to wearing his number to even asking him to autograph odd body parts. Some of these more…intense fans could be insistent, follow him around the halls or even wait outside his classes. But over time, the numbers dropped and by junior year, he was pretty sure most fans were too scared to approach him. Not that he minded, he liked the peace. Every once in a while he would have the odd fan approach him, but they were never as crazy as they once were.

At least, not until her.

He had found some free time during his weekend to visit the local music store, needing to pick up some new strings for his bass and glance around for any records (Wheezie was a big collector and he liked to get her one whenever he visited). Just as he was walking out, messaging his little sister about his find on a Pink Floyd record that was on sale, he looked up from his screen and saw Kiara Carrera leaning against his car, an easy smile on her face as her fingers tapped along the side of the car.

He knew of Kiara, he wasn’t as oblivious as people thought he was. He was aware of the rumours that not only spread around about him, but others too. He didn’t know much about Kiara, just the odd tale that had been passed down the grapevine. He never really expected her to be one of the crazy fangirls he had dealt with in the past, to be honest he didn’t expect himself to ever cross paths with her at all. She was once at the top of the social food chain, the ‘it’ girl you either wanted to be or be with. JJ remembered seeing her briefly with Topper and his group of idiots, but then some big thing happened and she changed. He’d seen her on the bleachers a few times in passing, but never once thought to start a conversation with her.

“Didn’t peg you as the stalker type.” He called out as he approached his car, bag in one hand and keys in the other. Her head snapped around to look at him, a casual shrug of her shoulders in response.

“I was passing by, saw your car, and thought I’d say hello.” She said to him, not moving from where she was leaning. Clearly the keys in his hand didn’t seem to faze her. “Last time I checked it wasn’t a crime to say hello.”

“What a shame that is.” He muttered as he stepped around her, opening the back seat to put his bag in before shutting it and turning to her. “Look, I said I wasn’t interested. Do you need me to spell it out for you?”

“I didn’t even ask you out.” She retorted, arms crossed over her chest.

“But you were going to.” He countered and she grinned a little.

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I know girls like you.” He answered. “And I know how this works. But this isn’t some fun ‘playing hard to get’ thing, move on.” His words quite blunt and abrupt.

“Wouldn’t kill you to be a little polite, ya know.” She commented, head tilted to the side as she watched him for a few moments. “Maybe it’s just pent up frustration. Maybe you just need a good lay.”

“I am not talking about my sex life with some wacky groupie.” JJ scoffed, hands on his hips as he sighed deeply. He had a feeling she wasn’t going to move away even if he asked her too.

“More lack thereof,” She commented, clearly far more amused by the conversation than he was. “You’re not much of a talker, are you?”

“Depends on the topic,” JJ answered with a shrug of his shoulders. “Discussing my sex life with a girl I barely know isn’t exactly a riveting conversation I’m desperate to continue.”

She didn’t say anything for a few moments, almost as though she was contemplating his words. For a second, JJ was hopeful she would leave. But she didn’t, instead she spoke up again. “You aren’t afraid of me, are you?”

“Should I be?” He countered.

“Most people are.”

“I don’t happen to be most people.”

The thoughtful look on her face passed and was once again replaced by a smirk. “You might not be afraid of me but I’m sure you’ve thought about be naked, huh?” Her voice much more light-hearted than before. 

“Am I that transparent? I want you, I need you, oh baby oh baby.” He deadpanned, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“My offer still stands.” She told him. “Maybe a date will help get that stick out of your ass.”

“Wow, even without the popularity, people like you can still be conceited.” He laughed dryly. “Not everyone is desperate to date a former queen bee, sweetheart. Get that into your head.” He said before he roughly jerked the car door open, causing Kiara to stumble forward a few steps and let him slip into his car.

Just as he was about to reverse out of his parking space, a car quickly drove up behind him and JJ internally groaned when he saw none other than Topper Thornton exit his very expensive sports car, giving no care for the fact he just blocked JJ in.

“What the hell?” He spat but Topper only smirked in response. Letting out a small huff, JJ glanced at his car through his rear-view mirror and contemplated his next action for a few seconds.

“Asshole deserves it.” He muttered, his grip on the gear shift as he switched into reverse, foot slamming down on the accelerator before he smashed back into Topper’s car. JJ watched as Kiara stood on the pavement, lips parted as she tried to hide her snickering when Topper ran over, face pale.

“What the fuck, Maybank?!” Topped screeched, absolutely furious as he approached his car which now had a massive dent in his car. Luckily, the damage on JJ’s car didn’t look too bad. Sport cars tended to look nice but their protection was shit, and that alone made JJ grin.

“Whoops.” He said with a mock pout, the crash having recoiled Topper’s car back a bit and now allowing JJ to exit his parking space.

Unsurprisingly, the news didn’t take very long to reach back home and when JJ walked through the front doors, he found himself face to face with a very red-faced Ward Cameron who looked beyond pissed.

“Whoops? My insurance doesn’t cover whoops!” He yelled, seeming even more wound up at how unbothered JJ seemed as he shrugged off his jacket, bag in hand as he headed towards the stairs.

“Tell them I had a seizure or something.” He called back carelessly, but that apparently wasn’t the answer that Ward wanted.

“Jesse—”

“The kid is loaded, he’ll be fine.” JJ scoffed with a roll of his eyes, but just when he thought he had his chance to escape, Sarah came running down the stairs with her phone in her hand.

“Are you psychotic? Why the fuck would you do that to Topper’s car?” She exclaimed in pure disbelief.

“My foot slipped.” JJ answered with a smug smile. “Looks like you’ll have to find a new ride home until Tupperware gets a new car.”

“It’s _Topper_.” She sneered but the unbothered look on JJ’s face just caused the blonde to huff and storm back to her room.

He definitely had no regrets.

Kiara had highly underestimated how stubborn JJ Maybank was.

If her attempts over the last few days had told her anything, it was that her chances of getting a phone call from her mother and her apologising for what she said was looking a lot better than her chances of getting him to go on a date with her. Both practically non-existent but one significantly worse than the other. She already had Topper after her ass, telling her to hurry up with her job. She believed his exact words were _“I paid you so he would take_ you _out, not my Porsche”_. Apparently laughing was not the right response to that statement. The point was that if she wanted to get JJ to go on a date with her, she was going to need a miracle to walk through her door.

And that miracle just so happened to come in the shape and form of two idiots who seemed simultaneously scared and excited to be talking to her.

“So let me get this straight,” Kiara said as she put down the blowtorch she was currently holding. This school had far too much trust in their students if they allowed teens to use tools like such in wood-shop, but that was a whole other issue. “You two are the…masterminds behind this whole thing?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Pope said, gulping a little as Kiara nodded.

“And all of this because _you_ want to date his sister?” She asked, gaze now directed in John B who happily nodded like a puppy. “What is it with this chick, does she have beer-flavoured nipples or something?”

“Hey!” John B frowned but Pope quickly held him back. Better not to piss of the girl with the blow-torch in her hand.

“What my friend here is trying to say,” Pope interrupted with a pointed look sent in John B’s direction. “We want to help you out. We’ve seen your…attempts with JJ and thought that we could help out.”

“Yeah, we can be like your consiglieres! Find out stuff about JJ and report back to you, get advice on how you can win him over.” John B grinned.

“He means that in a totally non-mafia type of way.” Pope quickly spoke up, a forced smile on his lips. He was definitely a little bottle of anxiety ready to explode.

“So you two want to help me?” Kiara asked, still not sure how much she trusted these two. It was still hard for her to believe they managed to trick Topper into wasting his money in such away. Then again, it was Topper.

“Yup, and we have the perfect place for you to take JJ.” John B spoke up, so proud in what he had to say. He reminded Kiara a bit like a golden retriever. “Chad Sullivan’s party. The whole school will be there, it’s perfect.”

“I don’t know…” Kiara trailed off, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she looked between the two of them. “I still have to get him to actually agree to go with me. He’s rejected every other attempt, what makes this party different?”

“Leave that part to us.” Pope said as he wrapped an arm around John B’s shoulders. “We will get you the information you need to woo JJ Maybank.” He assured her.

Kiara glanced between them before she nodded. “Fine.”

Pope turned to John B with a massive grin on his face. “Now time for stage two.”

“So, are you going to Chad Sullivan’s party on Friday?”

John B watched as Sarah looked up from her French textbook, her eyebrows furrowed a little before she sighed and shook her head. “Probably not.” She admitted with a frown. “Even if I did, JJ would be watching me like a hawk the whole night. It wouldn’t be fun.”

“But if he was going with someone else then surely you’d be able to let loose a little, right?” John B asked hopefully. Sarah gave him a slightly confused look but John B just gave her an innocent smile in response.

“Yeah, I guess. But chances of JJ going to Chad’s party with someone is about as high as my chances of passing French are.” Sarah scoffed, looking down at her textbook with her nose scrunched in distaste.

“Hey, you’re getting better.” John B assured her but guessing by the look on her face, she didn’t believe him. “Well anyways, I’m working on the whole thing with your brother but it’s a little hard. He isn’t going for the girl I’ve got.”

“If it wasn’t for the playboy magazine I found in his room once, I doubt JJ is even able to have feelings for another human being.” Sarah said with a dismissive huff.

John B frowned. “What do you mean?”

“There was a period of my life where I was convinced that boy was just attracted to cars,” She laughed at the mere thought of it. “He once ignored me for a week because I accidentally dented his car when I was helping him work on it and dropped the wrench. Honestly, that boy can be a drama king.”

“So, he really likes cars?” John B questioned.

“Yeah, he and some buds of his go to these car race meets at the edge of town almost every other night.” Sarah said with a shrug.

“Interesting,” John B grinned as he leaned further towards her, the French textbook in front of him now long forgotten. “Tell me more about JJ.”

By the time their tutoring session finished and John B had milked as much information from Sarah as he could, he wasted no time in calling Pope and texting Kiara that they had information for her. She didn’t say anything, just sent an address so both boys assumed to meet her there. They decided to take John B’s van, considering the place she told them was on the other side of town, not that he minded. John B was a little too eager for the plan to get back on track once again. However, when John B and Pope found themselves outside of _Club Skunk_ (the hot new hangout for feminists alike), the eagerness died down to a gentle simmer.

“I mean,” John B eventually spoke up as he turned to look at Pope in the seat next to him. “I consider myself a feminist so surely it won’t be _that_ weird if I go in, right?”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, bud.” He said with a sheepish look on his face. Alas, they both decided to push their doubt away and head inside.

They received a variety of reactions from the second they stepped into the club. The first noticeable thing to point out was that they were the only men inside the club. The reactions of the women were a mix between an appreciation of seeing them here and suspicion since most of them were probably regulars, which John B and Pope weren’t.

“Damn, I knew I should’ve worn my ‘smash the patriarchy’ shirt.” Pope muttered as he gave every passing women a polite smile as they pushed their way through the crowd to where Kiara was in the corner, playing a game of pool.

“Could you two look anymore uncomfortable?” She snickered, leaning against the table as she watched them approach her. They stuck out like a sore thumb.

“We just aren’t in our element.” Pope said, eyes following a group of women passing him who gave him pointed, judgemental glares. “I promise I’m a feminist, fuck toxic masculinity, am I right?” But they didn’t look awfully convinced.

“Anyways,” Kiara noted, taking a sip of her beer before nodding towards the two of them. “Let’s see what you’ve got for me.”

“Okay, well, Sarah said she found a playboy magazine in his room,” John B started. “So he likes those kinda girls to an extent. Ya know, like pretty model girls.”

Kiara frowned, straightening up. “Are you saying I’m not pretty?” She said in a dead serious voice. Both boys’ eyes widened.

“N-No, of course not!”

“You’re pretty, way prettier than them!”

“Yep, definetly!”

“Woah, chill. I’m only playing,” Kiara snorted, her persona instantly changing as she relaxed back against the pool table again, an easy smile on her face. “So what he has a playboy magazine, tells me he’s a normal hormonal teenage boy. Next.”

“She gave me this list of bands and stuff he liked, a few of the concerts he’s planning to go to as well.” John B said and handed her the piece of paper. Her eyes scanned over the sheet, her face remaining indifferent.

“We also found out about this car meet he goes to all the time on the outskirts of town,” Pope spoke up, causing Kiara to pause in what she was reading and look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Down by the old factories, there’s this huge racetrack they made—”

“I know the place.” She said with a nod of her head. She looked between the two of them before clearing her throat, standing up once again. “Well, thank you boys for your information, I’ll let you know how it goes.” And without giving them a chance to say anything else, she turned around and carried on with the game she was playing earlier. Both boys glanced at each other before walking away, heading towards the exit of the club.

“That was weird to you too, right?” John B questioned, glancing over his shoulder towards Kiara before looking back to Pope.

“Oh yeah, that was dodgy as hell.” Pope muttered.

John B shrugged. “Maybe the racetrack means something to her.”

Kiara didn’t think she would ever come back here.

Far too convinced it would rip open an old wound, she ignored this place for almost two years now. She told herself that maybe that was enough time to pass, that maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much. But the second she heard those engines revving, the smell of oil and petrol in the air and saw the familiar setup of the track she knew this was going to be a lot harder than she first assumed.

When the boys told her about the racetrack, she knew that would be her only place to get to JJ, convince him she wasn’t one of those crazy fangirls from school he had mistaken her for. She knew that. But the second she heard it, her first instinct was to go stomping back to Topper and saying that she was out of the deal. That she couldn’t do it and he would have to find someone else. But before she did, she thought about the amount of money he was giving her.

Yes, going to the racetrack hurt. But so did many other places in this town. It was why she wanted to escape because the memories attached to this town would do her no good. She needed to leave, see something beyond this town she grew up in. And the only way she was going to get the money to do that would be going through with this stupid deal with Topper. So she sucked it up.

But it didn’t make it hurt any less.

She parked her car a bit further away from the usual place, mostly because she needed a few moments to herself before she was hit with the nostalgia the racetrack held. But the walk there, seeing the garages with a variety of different vehicles propped up and being worked on. Seeing the food trucks and the bars, the makeshift stadium that had been created to watch the races and the pit stop stations made at the edge of the tracks. Although her heart strained a little, Kiara couldn’t help but smile a little when she saw it. Two years and nothing had changed. A part of her was internally grateful for that.

“Well do my eyes deceive me,” A voice called out, causing Kiara to turn around and face a very large man. At least a foot taller than her, huge arms exposed by the leather vest he wore and hair held back by a black bandana. His beard reached his chest and Kiara smiled a little when she saw the braids running through it with beads intertwined. “Kiara Carrera, it has been too long.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Hank.” Kiara smiled as the man brought her into a hug. She wasted no time in returning the gesture.

“You wound me, kiddo, would’ve thought you’d come around and see your godfather a little more often.” Hank said, looking down at Kiara with a proud glint in his eyes as he took her in. She hadn’t seen him in two years either—not since the funeral—she barely kept in touch with him. And now, looking up at him and seeing how he took in the new, older Kiara, she couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“I’m sorry,” She apologised with a sad smile. “It’s just hard to come here after everything.” And Hank gave her a knowing smile.

“I know, kiddo.” He said, pausing for a few moments before he spoke up again. “You know I’m always here for you, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” She smiled and the man visibly relaxed.

“So, any other reason you here or can I boost my ego and say it was just to see little old me?” He asked with a grin as the two of them began walking towards the food trucks. She contemplated telling him about JJ, maybe he could even point her in the direction of where he was. But she ultimately decided against it. Knowing Hank, he would want to play ‘scary godfather’ and ruin any chances she had with getting JJ to agree to go to the party with her.

“Can’t burst an old man’s ego now, can I?” She joked lightly and her smiled brightened as he let out a hearty laugh. The two of them chatted a little, catching up as much as they could over a shared plate of nachos, though Kiara kept JJ and her moving into her aunt’s house to herself for now. She didn’t want to dim the mood, she enjoyed laughing and joking and smiling with her godfather. She missed Hank, she really did.

Eventually, he had to go back and help out at one of the garages. She bid him goodbye with promises to visit more often before she began walking around, eyes peeled for JJ. On her way she bumped into more people knew, people she hadn’t seen in ages and a part of Kiara enjoyed seeing them, so much that she almost forgot why she was there. Once upon a time she considered the people here her family until everything happened and she ignored them for two years. And despite her guilt, it warmed her heart that they still treated her with the same love and respect they always had, as though she never left.

In fact, she was so wrapped up on reminiscing and reuniting with her lost family that it startled her when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Pass the pliers, will you? Can’t reach them from over here.”

Kiara turned around to see a couple of feet away from her stood JJ Maybank. Well, stood would be the wrong word. He was crouched by a motorcycle, she could barely see him but she knew it was him. She frowned a little from where she was sitting, watching as some other guy handed him back and forth whatever tools he needed. Then, he stood up and Kiara’s eyes widened in response.

He was wearing a white tank top which exposed his arms—she thought they looked decent enough in his soccer uniform but this was a whole other story—though it was covered in oil and grease stains, just like his hands were. He was wearing jeans, suspenders too though they were hanging from his belt loops rather than over his shoulders. She noticed a chain hanging around his neck, one she had never noticed before and she found herself wondering if he always wore it. Safe to say, Kiara was respectfully staring.

She watched as he grabbed a rag from his back pocket to wipe his hands before he ran them through his hair, pushing back any locks that got in his way. He turned to mutter something to his friend and it just so happened in that moment he locked eyes with Kiara.

She quickly directed her eyes away from him and down at the drink she had been sipping on, waiting until she saw his combat boots right in front of her.

“Look, if you’re here to ask me out again, you might as well get it over and done with because—” But she quickly interrupted him.

“And you have the nerve to call _me_ conceited?” She commented with a small smirk. “I’m not here to see you.” She told him. Which is only a partial lie. Originally she was here to see him but after catching up with everyone, she was just enjoying being reunited with her second family once again.

“Really?” He asked with a small scoff. “You can’t seriously think I’ll believe that.”

“Not asking you to,” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I come here more often than you think.”

“I’ve never seen you around here before.” He retorted, arms crossed over her chest. She chose to focus on his face rather than his biceps.

“Yeah well, that’s because I haven’t been here in a while.” She said to him. JJ’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Let me guess, you just so happened to stop coming here before I started.” He commented dryly, rolling his eyes as though he had caught her out. Kiara’s eyes fell back down to her drink.

“No, I stopped coming here after my dad died.” Suddenly, the blond fell quiet. “He used to bring me here all the time, since I was like five or something. It just didn’t feel right to come after he died.” She wasn’t even sure why she was telling him but the words slipped out and she didn’t stop them. She looked up at him to see a sheepish look on his face.

“Kiara, I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay,” She said with a reassuring smile. “You didn’t know, you couldn’t have known.” But still there was a hesitant look on his face so Kiara took it upon herself to change the topic. Hopping down from the bench table she was sitting on, she headed towards the motorcycle he was working on. “This yours?” She asked.

He blinked a few times, taking a moment to process the sudden change in tone before he cleared his throat. “Uh, no. It’s a friend’s, he wanted me to look at it.” He seemed much more docile and careful with how he spoke around her. She didn’t like it.

“I’d love my own _Steamer_ ,” She commented, her fingers trailing over the leather seat of the motorcycle. She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. “You a mechanic?”

“Not officially.” He said, eyes keeping a close watch on her. “I just learnt overtime, I guess. Are you a bike girl?”

“Oh no, I’m definitely a car girl.” She said with a smile, somewhat glad when he smiled at that too.

“Yeah? What’s your favourite?” He asked.

“Easy.” She grinned, leaning towards him with both hands resting on the seat. “Volvo P1800.”

JJ let out a dismissive scoff. “Have you ever even seen one in real life?”

“I own one.” She stated proudly. It belonged to her grandfather who had saved up (he was bit of a motorhead himself) and treated himself to the car in the late 60s. It eventually passed down to her dad and then to her. She cherished the car more than anything else.

“Shut the fuck up.” He said, lips parted in shock. He watched her closely, as if waiting for her to say ‘SIKE’ but she never did. She was being serious.

“Maybe I’ll let you see it some time.” She said with a casual shrug. “I did need a buddy to work on it with.”

“If only you knew someone.” He commented with a knowing grin.

“I was watching you out there before, I’ve never seen you look so sexy. Might have to come here more often and enjoy the show.” She said with a wee grin and JJ, who was usually quite dismissive of her flirting attempts, only laughed in response.

“Just using me for my muscles and mechanic skills then, huh?” He retorted, seeming much more at ease with her than her ever had. For a few seconds, Kiara forgot this was a part of a deal. It just felt a little too real, a little too natural.

“Precisely.” She grinned, only for the blond to shake his head. She pressed her lips together, hoping that the next few words that escaped her mouth wouldn’t ruin everything. “You know, if you think I’m this funny when I’m sober, you should see me when I’m drunk. I happen to be quite a comedian after a couple of drinks.”

JJ cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“It is,” She said with a nod of her head. “And I just so happen to know a party happening this Friday that would be the perfect excuse for you to witness it with your own eyes, if you were interested.”

“Pick me up in that Volvo and maybe I’ll say yes.” He countered with an easy grin.

“Now look who’s just using me to get to my car, I’m wounded.” She said with a mock pout, hand over her heart as she took a few steps back, ready to disappear into the crowd again, leave him guessing a little until Friday. “I’ll pick you up at nine?”

“It’s a date.” He replied and her grin mirrored his own.

“It’s a date, Maybank.”


End file.
